Sakurabito
Sakurabito is SunSet Swish's eleventh single. The main track was used as the twenty-first ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 243 until 255. Track List # # It's A Beautiful Day # # Sakurabito (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= yorokobi ga mau haru wo omou namida no hane chiriyuku hanabira tonari anata no moto e to kaze ga naru tabi soba wo iru yo tadoritsukeru kanashimi yori samishisa yori mamorubeki wa ima wo ikiru anata umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou kitto sono toki ni wa waratte eien wo chikaou aishi aisarete kono inochi wa MEMORY de saite iroasenai manazashi wo mune ni maichiru negai anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai furisosogu AME oto yamu made hikari wa naku migi to hidari no TSUBASA wa kizutsuki yureteru odayaka na hibi shinji nagara aishiteru to tsutaetakute tsutaenai no wa wasurete hoshii asu wo ikiru tame ni umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata ai mashou machiko gareta kisetsu no naka de tomo ni aru kou kono kokoro wo somenu ita hana yo anata ni todoke hokoritakaki toi sora de na mo naki kaze ni taisetsu na MONO wa itsu no jidai mo kawaranai koto hito wa shiri nagara ayamachi wo naze kurikaesu umare kawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou kitto sono toki ni wa waratte eien wo chikaou aishi aisarete kono inochi wa MEMORY de saite iroasenai manazashi wo mune ni maichiru negai anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai |-| English= The wings of my tears, yearning for a spring where happiness flutters about Become scattering flower petals, headed for you Whenever you hear the wind, I will be by your side Protecting you as you live here and now is more important than an inconsolable sadness or loneliness If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again Until the sound of the pouring rain ceases, there will be no light So the left and right wings throb painfully As I go on believing in these quiet days I want to forget about wanting to tell you that I love you But not being able to, so that I can go on living tomorrow If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree And walk together in this season that we longed for In the pridefully distant sky, on a nameless wind I sent to you uncolored flowers from the bottom of my heart So that what's important to them will not change from the present For this reason people repeat their mistakes, though they know better If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again Characters The characters in the twenty-first ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Rukia Kuchiki *Sode no Shirayuki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Senbonzakura *Muramasa *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rangiku Matsumoto *Momo Hinamori *Suì-Fēng *Retsu Unohana Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending